Underneath
by nonino
Summary: Sin receives a little something unexpected before setting out. Short One-Shot.


**A/N:** Oh my, it's been a while since I wrote anything...here's a little one shot, hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to GG.

* * *

"Old man!"

The crisp voice of a young man rang through the vast lobby, the echoes slowly bouncing back from the walls. He tried again.

"**Old man!!**"

Again his attempt gave no avail, as the said "old man" did not appear. The shouting youth slapped a hand on his forehead, complexion clearing vexed.

"Geez! I can't believe he went on without me again! Damn..."

Brushing back his pale hair, Sin took a look around at his surroundings.

High ceilings, carpet with elaborate designs, exquisite wall-panels...

_Yup. Definitely reeks of the whole majestic feel, suited for a king._

Except Sin was no king, and he was getting bored.

"Ugh, this is why I never liked this place," Sin muttered. "If it's not because of mother, I wouldn't have come here in the first place."

On the thoughts of his mother, Sin's mouth curved upward into a genuine angle. There's no doubt that he loved his mother, and that it was the sole reason he'd come back to visit every once in a while, even before this time's incident with Valentine.

Yes, that was his _only_ reason, Sin thought haughtily.

Exiting the main lobby and into one of the many corridors, the youngster hopes to catch up with his old man and friends, before he heard footsteps slowly advancing towards him down the hall.

Automatically, Sin turned the opposite way because his gut told him who the hell that just might be approaching.

_Ugh. Don't wanna see him._

Just when he thought the massive castle had billions of exits and entrances, he realized the way he was heading wouldn't exactly leads him to a safer place.

_It leads to the throne room. __Aw damn._

Swirling around once more, he walked down the hall pretending the group of people ahead of him was invisible.

The distance between them decreased, and Sin continued to ignore them like they were mere breathing air.

…_Especially the one with the fancy blue robe in the front. _

A knight amongst the group was reporting something as they went along, and that held everyone's attention.

_Good, just keep walking and don't notice me._

Finally they brush shoulders, and just when Sin thought he was finally safe and free...

"Sin."

_Nuts._

With a defeated sigh, Sin stops to watch the king of Illyria holding up a signifying hand to his soldiers.

"Please go on, I will be there in no time."

They nodded and proceeds, while the monarch himself walked to where Sin was standing.

"Aren't you gonna go with them? Whatever they are talking about sounds important."

"I can spare a few minutes," Ky answered much to Sin's disappointment.

"What kinda king left his subordinates in the middle of things?" Sin exclaimed with a frown and his arms crossed. "Anyway, I gotta go so I can catch up to old man."

"You're setting out now? I thought you all will be staying for another day."

"There's no need since mother's well and all now."

Ky fell silent for a few seconds. "Will you visit soon again?"

"Yeah, sure-" Sin quickly knew that didn't sound right. "-to see mother."

_Not like I'm here to see you. No way._

"I understand," the king replied lowly. "I apologize for all the troubles this time, Sin."

"When were you _not_ a trouble?" Sin arched an eyebrow as he retorts. "Whatever. You better not let anything happen to her again or else."

"Yes, I won't."

"Good. I'm leaving then," Sin propped himself up from the wall and started moving. "You take care of mother or I'll come back and kick your ass."

"Yes..." Ky said with what sounded like a low chuckle. Then as if he just remembered something, called out once again. "Oh wait, Sin."

"What now?!" Sin returned with a clearly irritated snarl, but was surprised at what he sees next.

Ky was there a few feet away, looking at him with his arms spread open.

Sin blinked with bafflement. "W-what?"

"Something your mother said you might need." Ky answered with a straight face.

"I don't need anything from you-"

And he immediately shuts up when his father locked him into an embrace.

"Take care of yourself, Sin."

The hug only lasted a few seconds before the king lets go, but it was enough to turn the younger man into stone.

"Come back for your mother's sake." Ky added, not noticing the awkward expression on his son's face.

"Y-y-yeah," Sin said finally, still not quite composed. "Of course I will!"

And with that, he ran at full speed to the exit, not glancing back.

* * *

"You know, it just occurs to me that if Sin is the son of the king Ky Kiske, wouldn't he be a prince?"

"Technically, yes."

"Then he'd also be Kiske Jr. right?"

"Well, I suppose that's correct, too."

"He'll kill you if you call him that, freak," Sol said nonchalantly without looking at Izuna, who was having a conversation with Dr. Paradigm just a few steps back. "The punk's late again. I knew it runs in the family..."

"Old man!!!"

The three halts on their tracks and waited as Sin caught up to them, the latecomer stopped to catch his breath as he did.

"What the hell, old man?! You didn't wait for me!"

"I told you the time already, you're the one that's late."

"Fine, fine...where are we going now? You never told me where we'll be heading."

"My, my, aren't you a little eager this early in the morning," Izuna interrupted. "Why don't we stop by my place? I'm sure my friends would like that."

"Yes, they should all be back to normal by now," Dr. Paradigm chimed in with a smile after observing the energetic youth. "I think we can all go."

"Yeah, that's fine...what a drag..." Sol started to lead the way as the rest of the members trailed behind him.

"And one more thing," This time, Sol tossed a lazy glance back at Sin. "Stop grinning like a total idiot."

"H-huh?!" Rubbing his cheeks in a frenzy, Sin's face was a bright shade of red. "I-I didn't grin like an idiot-"

As if nothing happened, the three companions walked pass Sin, leaving him with his embarrassment until he realized they were already a good distance away.

"Hey! Hey wait up, wait for me, **old man!!**"

And just like the son, Ky watched them through the window, a small smile plastered on his face all the same.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Pfffttttt, Sin you tsundere brat. 8D Recently got back to GG fandom, and I think I like older Ky a lot. And I mean a **LOT**.

Is a king instead of some random cop? _Check._

All grown up and mature? _Check._

Epic costume and music make-over? _Check._

Liam O'Brien? _Check._

Now all I need is Ky saying, "Bow to me, wroship me, honor my name!! KY KISKE!! MUHAHAHA!!" Then it'd perfect.


End file.
